


Как нам встретиться?

by souzern



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Incompatibility
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок - саб, который требует от Джона больше, чем тот может дать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как нам встретиться?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Can I Meet You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541698) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



Меховые наручники, мягкий флоггер, даже дурацкая палка с перьями на конце... они перепробовали все. То есть все, что было безболезненным, безопасным и в пределах границ, установленных Джоном. В результате Шерлок лежит на спине, притворяясь, что не может выбраться из вышеупомянутых наручников, что не видит потолок и часть шкафа поверх надетой на его глаза повязки, навроде тех, что выдают в самолетах, и что этих ничтожных приспособлений достаточно, в то время как он хочет боли и хлыстов, и чтобы Джон схватил его за волосы и поставил на колени, и чтобы он давился и сосал его твердый член, и чтобы Джон оставил его неудовлетворенным до тех пор, пока он не захочет воспользоваться его задом. О да, Боже, да.

Шерлок стонет.

\- Шерлок? Тебе больно? - голос Джона. Осторожный.

Шерлок возвращается из своих видений в реальность. Внутреннюю сторону его бедер щекочет эта чертова многохвостка. Он может, если сконцентрируется, почувствовать ее прикосновения. И все.

\- Нет, Джон, мне не больно.

Черт. Не стоило говорить это в таком тоне. Но уже слишком поздно. Он слышит стук выброшенного флоггера о ковер. Потом более громкий стук и скрип кровати, когда Джон садится рядом. Повязка спадает с его глаз.

\- Я не могу, - говорит Джон.

\- Ты не хочешь, - возражает Шерлок.

Джон молча снимает с него наручники.

*

Они избегают разговоров об этом вплоть до следующей ночи. Джон выпил пару стаканов виски напоказ, как он обычно делал, когда хотел показать, что им предстоит нелегкий разговор, и Шерлок молча ждет, когда он начнет говорить, как он обычно делает, когда не хочет упростить Джону задачу.

\- Прости, - говорит Джон.

\- За что? - любопытствует Шерлок, переворачивая страницу научного журнала в его руках и краем глаза следя за Джоном.

\- За то, что я не могу быть тем, чего ты хочешь, - отвечает Джон. Его лицо краснеет. Шерлок смягчается. 

\- Сожми бокал немного сильнее и тебе понадобятся швы, Джон, - говорит он, откладывая журнал. И: - Ты беспокоишься, что я тебя брошу?

\- Не знаю, - почти шепчет Джон, опуская взгляд. Ему стыдно, что он не оправдывает ожиданий, стыдно от того, чего он желает, а чего - нет, и все это вместе взятое неимоверно раздражает Шерлока, потому что это все не нужно. Это не Джон. Не тот уверенный, сильный Джон, которого он полюбил. Даже если этот Джон и отказывается делать так, как ему говорят.

Так что Шерлок начинает язвить.

\- О, _Боже,_ если тебе сейчас так тяжело, удивительно, что мы вообще дошли до поцелуев. Хотя, если бы я не сделал этот первый шаг, ты бы до сих пор страдал кризисом половой идентификации, восклицая "Я не гей!" по поводу и без.

Голова Джона дернулась вверх. Он начал бледнеть от ярости. Шерлок был доволен. И немного обеспокоен.

\- Ну да, я принял свою бисексуальность, - парирует Джон, - но я _не_ гей. В моей жизни был только ты и еще один парень. И я принял это, как и то, что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя связывали в постели... но я не могу причинять боль ради удовольствия. Меня, конечно, возбуждает, когда ты послушно выполняешь приказы, но то, чего ты от меня требуешь... я не могу зайти так далеко.

\- Почему нет? - требовательно спрашивает Шерлок, подавшись вперед. Он знает, что давит на него, но если бы только Джон понял, как сильно он желает боли - власть и беспомощность...

Джон откидывается на спинку кресла. Шерлок чувствует, как нить между ними натягивается до предела, но не рвется.

\- Потому что мне лезут в голову мысли о тюремных камерах. О тех ужасах, что мы находили в уединенных деревушках. Даже о том, как мне приходилось сшивать людей из кусков плоти. Крики боли не возбуждают меня, Шерлок. Я страдаю от кошмаров. У меня посттравматическое расстройство - понимаешь?

Шерлок слушает молча. Джон дрожит от обуреваемых им эмоций, от того, в чем ему пришлось признаться, и Шерлок хочет отдать этому дань уважения, сказать, что все хорошо, что это не важно... но бóльшая часть его охвачена разочарованием. Рано или поздно все всегда сводилось к одному: он _фрик_.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла, скрещивает ноги в лодыжках и складывает пальцы у подбородка.

\- Да, я это прекрасно понимаю, Джон, - тихо отвечает он. - Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе несложно примирить противоположные стороны своей профессии - военного, убивающего людей, и врача, который их лечит, а мои сексуальные пристрастия ты ставишь в один ряд с Абу-Грейб.

Шерлок надеется причинить боль и разозлить. Надеется, что это заставит Джона, онемевшего от ярости и стыда, сбежать прочь к себе в комнату.

То, что Джон не двигается с места, напоминает Шерлоку, за что он его полюбил.

\- О, не нужно этой драмы, засранец, - отвечает Джон, а потом хмурится: - Я хочу быть доминантом, Шерлок... просто я не уверен, что смогу. Но это не значит, что я сдамся.

*

И они не сдаются. Оказывается, что Джон не против игр с воском, правда, сначала он тщательно проверяет свечи и держит их довольно высоко. Шерлок покупает кляп и надевает его самостоятельно, показывая Джону, насколько это абсолютно безопасно. Оказывается, кляп в сочетании с повязкой на глаза и берушами создают достаточную сенсорную депривацию, что даже малейшая боль захватывает все его внимание. И следующие полчаса Джон может щекотать ему бедра этой дурацкой многохвосткой, сколько душе его будет угодно. 

Однако когда дело доходит до стека, Джону достаточно одного экспериментального удара по своей ноге, чтобы сказать: "Черт возьми, Шерлок, _нет_ ", - и уйти на весь вечер запивать свое открытие в пабе. А когда Шерлок покупает настоящие хардкорные военные наручники Пакистанского изготовления, чтобы показать, что подобный девайс совершенно безопасен при использовании в домашних условиях, он чуть не получает неконсенсуальный удар в ответ. Джон сбегает в свою комнату, чтобы успокоиться. 

Они становятся ближе друг к другу. Но это не значит, что они сливаются воедино. 

*

Точка кипения наступает, когда Шерлок лежит на спине, а Джон неуверенно возится с какими-то дурацкими зажимами. Шерлок просто лежит, а Джон просто нервничает. И они оба это понимают. 

\- О, Боже, - ворчит Шерлок, поднимаясь, зажимы при этом легко отваливаются сами. - Какой смысл мучиться, если это не то, чего ты хочешь, Джон! 

Он хочет звучать высокомерным и резким, а на деле слышит, как голос выдает его подавленность. 

\- Чего _я_ хочу? - огрызается Джон. - Причем здесь это? Я просто не садист. Может, нам стоит прекратить все это, чтобы ты смог найти кого-нибудь менее жалкого? 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не считаю тебя жалким. Бесполезно использовать подобный отвлекающий маневр. _Скажи_ мне, Джон.

Джон тяжело опускается на кровать. Это так похоже на ту первую ночь, когда они спорили об этом в первый раз, что Шерлок думает, начнется ли снова все то же самое. Будет ли Джон снова молчать. Может быть, это все, чем бы оно ни было, и вправду, прекратится. 

Чересчур неприятная мысль. 

\- Я хочу... - начинает Джон приглушенным голосом, глядя на свои ладони. - Я хочу... ладно. Я вижу весь этот БДСМ как возможность ухаживать за тобой. Может, немного контролировать, да. Но через любовь, а не боль. Ты можешь насмехаться над этим, сколько влезет, но ты с самого начала знал, что я за человек, и если бы ты в самом деле презирал это, мы не сидели бы сейчас здесь, будучи в подобной ситуации. 

Джон оглядывается на него через плечо, встречается с ним взглядом. Шерлок смотрит в ответ и обвивает его шею сзади руками.

\- Попробуй, - просит он. - Прикажи мне что-нибудь, я буду послушен. 

Джон невесело смеется. 

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Тебя хватит на день или два, с натяжкой. Тебе нравятся боль и принуждение. 

Шерлок думает. Все, что Джон сказал, было правдой. Однако границы их предпочтений были неровными, так что, возможно, будут места, где они совпадут.

\- Есть такое понятие, как моральная сила, и она у тебя есть. Что, если ты попробуешь заставить меня _хотеть_ того, чего хочешь ты?

Джон высвобождается из его объятий и поворачивается к нему полностью, ставя одно колено на кровать, пристально рассматривает его лицо, ища подвоха. 

\- Что, если такая идея меня заводит? - говорит Шерлок... потому что да, заводит, в самом деле. 

Джон облизывает губы, наполовину возбужденно, наполовину задумчиво. 

\- Тогда нам есть еще, что попробовать, - говорит Джон. 

*

В следующий раз, когда они занимаются сексом, Джон приказывает Шерлоку, какую позу занять, но это не слишком волнующе. Он пытается занять себя, гадая, какой была личная жизнь предыдущих квартирантов, если судить по вмятинам в штукатурке над кроватью. 

Уже в разгаре процесса Джон вдруг останавливается. Шерлок ждет, когда он заговорит, но Джон молча наблюдает за ним. Это вызывает в нем большее чувство незащищенности, чем обычная нагота. 

\- Проползи от шкафа до комода, - говорит Джон. 

Вопрос "Зачем?" замирает у Шерлока на губах. Потому, конечно, что Джон так приказал. Он сам хотел попробовать это. Так что Шерлок соскальзывает с кровати и послушно ползет, чувствуя, как раскачивается между ног его полувозбужденный член, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джона.

Это странным образом возбуждает. Закончив круг, он не забирается обратно, а замирает на месте, ожидая дальнейших приказов, и поднимает взгляд.

Глаза Джона блестят от удовольствия. _Ты, и вправду, сделал это только потому, что я тебе приказал_ , говорят они без слов. А потом Джон трахает рот Шерлока, не особо беспокоясь, больно тому или нет. 

Наконец-то они нашли кое-что общее. Не совсем то, чего хотел бы Шерлок, но это только начало.

*

Некоторые вещи сходятся. Например, Шерлоку нравится убирать на кухне и мыть посуду голым и с вибратором в заднице, а потом он получает удовольствие от того, что Джон смотрит, как он работает обнаженным. Джон учится практике сибари, и теперь Шерлок иногда выходит на улицу, чувствуя трение веревки о кожу, как напоминание о том, что происходит между ними. Оказывается, что Шерлок, королева драмы, любит умолять, и их обоих сводит с ума, когда он отчаянно молит об оргазме, а Джон просто кончает на его зад или лицо и запрещает ему прикасаться к себе, оставляя его неудовлетворенным до самого утра. 

Некоторые - нет. Шерлоку в итоге становится скучно выполнять приказы и быть послушным, он противится и язвит, и хотя Джон теперь не против некоторой грубости, он отказывается открыто бить Шерлока. В результате между ними разгорается ссора и крики вроде "Врежь мне!" и " Нет!"

Что удивительно, она заканчивается тем, что Джон хватает Шерлока за волосы и ставит на колени и... _о да._

\- Думаешь... мне не больно, когда ты... тянешь меня за волосы? - прерывисто спрашивает Шерлок, потому что боль просто изумительна. 

\- Это не вызывает несчастных случаев, - говорит Джон. - Никто не умирал еще от этого, - и он тянет его за волосы в сторону их гостиной, и Шерлок ползет за ним, слыша: - Тебе ведь нравится, да? Когда с тобой обращаются, как с рабом. О, не беспокойся, я научу тебя хотеть того, чего хочу я.

И да, Шерлоку это безумно нравится. Грубость эта длится всего несколько мгновений, а потом они целуются, лежа на диване, но Шерлок продолжает пылать и плавиться. Процесс адаптации, очевидно, действует в обе стороны. 

Они никогда не заходят так далеко, как ему хотелось бы, но теперь они соприкасаются разумами, как и телами. Шерлок замедляется, Джон ускоряется, и каким-то образом они встречаются по пути.

P.S.:

Когда Лестрейд отходит, чтобы поговорить со свидетелем, у них есть всего несколько минут, и Джон, решив воспользоваться ими, обнимает Шерлока одной рукой и расстегивает одну из вечно натянутых пуговиц, просовывая в образовавшуюся щель ладонь. Прижавшись к спине Шерлока, Джон находит определенный узел и тянет.

\- Ни звука, - шепчет он... и Шерлок послушно молчит, отклоняясь назад, ближе к груди Джона, когда веревка натягивается вокруг его члена и яичек.

\- О, черт, - все-таки вырывается у него, и Джон шепчет: "Трахну тебя позже", - и быстро убирает руку, заметив, что Лестрейд возвращается. Шерлок торопливо застегивает пуговицу и приводит в порядок рубашку, стараясь не обращать внимания, как детектив-инспектор, заметив странное выражение на его лице, окидывает его озадаченным взглядом.


End file.
